3 day dare
by Soniclover23
Summary: The boys play Truth or Dare where Sonic fears of him being chosen. When he does get chosen, he's dared to ask Amy out and stay together for 3 days. Little did he know that maybe Amy wasn't so bad as he thought she was and this whole time he saw her a bit different. Will something blossom between Sonic and Amy throughout the 3 days of the dare? (three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this three-shot story! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 _Sonic's P.O.V_

I never thought a 3 day dare would forever change my life. Why didn't I do this earlier? What held me back? Why is it that a dare led me to do this? Was I somehow secretly waiting for this moment to come? So many questions…I remember how it all started a month ago when I was casually hanging out with Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver. We decided to have a guy's night out without any girls of course and to be honest, it was fun. We hung out all day and all night until we passed out. But before desperately falling asleep, we played a little game of truth or dare. I'll tell you the story of how I no longer was a single hedgehog and had finally realized who my true love was.

 _1 month ago_

"Hey guys. Today sure has been really fun and all but I think to end off this guy's night, we should play a little game of truth or dare…" Knuckles exclaimed, rubbing his hands. All the guys were at Sonic's place hanging out in his living room.

"Really Knuckles? I'm already exhausted…we can play tomorrow…" Tails tiredly replied.

"No. We play now. I have some awesome dares I want to say before I forget them." Knuckles spat at Tails.

"Sure, why not?" Silver shrugged.

"I don't really care." Shadow muttered, nonchalantly.

"I'm in." Sonic remarked, taking an unused bottle from the recycle bin. Everyone gathered around in a circle and sat down waiting for the game to begin. As they were sitting, Knuckles set the bottle down and looked at everyone excitedly.

"Now…before we begin, here are the rules. First of all, if you pick dare, you HAVE to do it no matter what. If you deny the dare, painful punishment will be rewarded. Second of all, any truths will only be safe between us. No one should tell ANYONE about anything unless we're allowed. Finally, you have to be honest and be willing to prepare yourself for any truths or dares alright?" Knuckles asked, making sure everything was clear. Everyone in the circle nodded without hesitation and with that, Knuckles spun the bottle and after multiple spins, it finally came to a stop. First person was Tails.

"Oh crud…" Tails muttered.

"Tails. Truth or dare?" Knuckles asked, chuckling.

"Um…d-d-dare…" Tails anxiously replied.

"Excellent my friend…I dare you to stop working in your workshop for a whole week."

"WHAT?!" Tails yelled.

"Uh huh. You better do it or you know what will happen." Knuckles whispered, clenching his fists.

"A-Alright…" Tails sighed. He spun the bottle and it landed on Shadow. He rolled his eyes and waited for his question.

"Truth or dare?" Tails asked.

"Hmph. Truth I guess." Shadow exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Out of the girls…who do you think is the cutest in your opinion?" Tails asked laughing.

"What the…they're all ugly in my opinion."

"HEY!" The other guys yelled in sync.

"Shadow…" Tails growled.

"Fine. Fine. I don't know Amy?" Shadow shrugged, closing his eyes. Sonic turned his head towards Shadow and didn't say anything. All he did was quietly sigh and pay attention towards the game.

"Amy? Really?" Knuckles asked, chuckling.

"I don't know! She's pretty cute…sometimes." Shadow spat.

"I thought Sonic was the only one that secretly found her cute." Silver spoke out loud.

Sonic faintly blushed and looked down. All the guys started laughing at him and Sonic couldn't help but shake his head in embarrassment.

"Let's just continue with the game…" Sonic demanded.

Shadow spun the bottle and it landed on Silver.

"Truth or dare?" Shadow asked.

"Eh…dare!" Silver excitedly replied.

"I dare you to not speak for a whole day tomorrow. You can only communicate with your actions starting tomorrow."

"Alright. I think I can do that." Silver wondered.

Silver spun the bottle and it landed on Sonic. He looked up at Sonic and gave him a warm smile.

"Truth or dare Sonic?" Silver asked.

Sonic pondered at the question and made sure to choose wisely for who knows what Silver had in mind. He knew Silver wasn't evil enough to give him a terrible dare so why not a dare? Chances are though that it would have something to do with Amy and if he chose truth, it would have to do something with Amy as well. Although, something in his gut feeling was telling him to choose dare. With no other choice, he would pick a dare.

"Dare." Sonic confidently remarked.

"I dare you to ask Amy to be your girlfriend and stay together with her for 3 days. If you manage to last 3 days, you have the choice to end it or continue your relationship."

"W-W-What? Don't you think that's a bit messed up though? What if it doesn't work out for at least 20 minutes? How am I going to last 3 days without lashing out on her?" Sonic anxiously spoke.

"You're just scared to ask her out. Just do it and who knows, maybe something will blossom between you two in 3 days. Just give her a chance Sonic. She's already mature and old enough to behave right." Tails encouraged.

"F-F-Fine…but if she finds out this whole relationship was because of a dare, I'm blaming you guys." Sonic spat angrily.

Everyone rolled their eyes and shrugged accepting the deal. A couple minutes had passed and soon everyone started yawning. Before they all knew it, they all fell asleep. Sonic had no idea what adventure was awaiting for him tomorrow when he would have to ask Amy the question he thought he'd never ask…

 _The next day_

Sonic woke up the next morning with a feeling that had bothered him all night. He wasn't sure what it was until he found a note from the guys on the floor next to him. He sat up and read the note.

 _Dear Sonic,_

 _We all had a great time hanging out yesterday and that truth or dare game was somewhat crazy! We wrote this note to remind you about the dare that Silver dared you to do. You better do it!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow_

"So that's what has been bothering me all night. I have to ask Amy out." Sonic muttered, getting up. He went to the bathroom to refresh himself and prepare himself for what he was going to do. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and then walked to his bedroom. He looked at his mirror and looked at himself.

"Now…let's practice what I'm going to say. Amy? Will you go out with me?" Sonic groaned. How was he going to simply ask her out without a reason? He couldn't just say because of a dare…god knows what would happen to him. He didn't bother practicing anymore because before he knew it, he had dashed out of his house and ran towards Amy's house. While he was running, he started thinking of what could possibly happen in his relationship with Amy.

"Obviously she'll say yes but what will we do after? What am I supposed to do after? What would she be expecting?! Dear Chaos help me!" His feet came to a stop when he arrived at his destination. He stood in front of her door and took out his arm, extending it towards the door. He hesitated for a while until he found a little bit of courage within him to knock only 3 times.

"It's now or never Sonic…" He told himself.

He heard the door knob opening and he knew there was no backing down. He nervously smiled when his good friend Amy Rose appeared in front of him. He awkwardly waved at her and she waved back.

"Hey Sonic. What brings you here?" Amy asked.

"Well, I um…was just running and I saw your house and I decided to greet you." Sonic exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well that's very nice of you. Well, I'll talk to you later." Amy remarked, slowly closing her door but to her surprise, Sonic's foot had interfered on the door.

"Wait…there's something else I need to tell you. Well, ask you."

"Oh? What is it that you want to ask me?" Amy asked.

"W-Will you go out with me?" Sonic asked, feeling a rush of nervousness. Amy stood silent for a while until he was tackled on the floor. He instantly knew the answer.

"YES! I would be happy to go out with you! Wait…just to clarify…does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" Amy asked.

"Yup. And I am your boyfriend."

"Thank you Sonic! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day to come!" Amy cried, letting go of him. She got up and offered her hand which he gladly took. Once they were both standing, an atmosphere of awkwardness between them arrived.

"So? What do you want to do?" Sonic asked, breaking the silence.

"I-I don't know…why don't we go do what you always do?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Running? I thought you didn't like that." Sonic commented, confused.

"Who ever said I didn't like running? Amy asked.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Hop on my back and experience an adventure you've never experienced before!" Amy got on Sonic's back and made sure she was holding onto him strongly.

"Hold on tight." Before Amy knew it, she was going at Sonic's speed. All she saw were blurs of her surroundings and felt the wind hitting her face. Now she understood why Sonic loved running. He felt free doing what he loves and nothing could hold him back. Part of her felt a bit guilty for sometimes wishing Sonic's love for running had forever vanished and never existed.

" _I truly never thought this day would ever come. I was just about to give up on him as well…"_ Amy thought.

" _Maybe Tails was right. Amy isn't that bad…I guess I was just assuming these crazy thoughts about her without proving them. Sonic The Hedgehog, you truly are an idiot."_

Sonic stopped when he arrived to where he wanted to go. He set Amy down on her feet but helped her maintain her balance for which her running experience left her dizzy. Once she was able to maintain her balance she rubbed her head.

"It might take me a while to get used to that…" Amy chuckled.

"No worries! It happens to everyone! Once Tails asked me to take him on a run and before I knew it, he started feeling sick and never asked me again for another run." Sonic mentioned, laughing.

"Aw that's too bad. Maybe if he gets used to it, he'll love it just like you do."

"Maybe." Sonic shrugged.

"So, where are we?" Amy asked, looking around her surroundings.

"We are at a special, secluded valley that I found not so long ago. I go here when I need to think or just need to relax after a battle against Eggy. Do you like it?" Sonic asked.

"I love it! The grass is so green and full of life and the hills are so pretty! Especially with the multiple different colors of flowers on it! The birds, butterflies sure add some beautiful details to this valley. The sparkling river is so clear you can see the fish swimming!" Amy said joyfully.

"You love nature?" Sonic asked, amazed.

"I love it. Mother Nature has so much to give. It fills this planet with so much life. Imagine the world without it?" Amy laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky. Sonic laid next to her and smiled.

"I guess we have some things in common huh?" Sonic asked.

"You have no idea…" Amy replied.

 **A/N: Well! Here's the first chapter! Just two more chapters to go. Is this good? I came up with this idea during school. With testing coming up, I was willing to publish this story before I have no time to update anything. Speaking of updating…He never notices me will be put on hold until further notice. I was planning on doing it tomorrow but I have some important homework to do that will start of the next quarter with a good grade. Chances of updating He never notices me will probably begin around early spring? I really don't have inspiration for it at the moment. But who knows? Maybe I will update it sooner than you think. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please review!**


	2. Day 2

**Here's chapter 2! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Enjoy!**

Amy and Sonic spent almost the whole day playing around in the valley. From tag, splashing each other, and hide and go seek. Amy couldn't ask for more. But why did Sonic ask her out today out of all the other days? She found it a bit odd but didn't bother asking. She was enjoying the moment with Sonic just like she always dreamed.

"That was quite a day!" Amy excitedly remarked.

"Yeah. I must say, you have gotten a lot faster." Sonic commented.

"Well thanks to you. Since we were kids, I'd always be chasing you around. I guess throughout the years I've gotten faster but we both know I'll never reach your kind of speed." Amy chuckled.

"Never say never. Maybe it can happen. You'll probably be faster than me!" Sonic joked.

"Haha. Riiight. Anyway, thank you for today Sonic. Today sure has been one of the best days of my life. I'll always cherish it." Amy thanked, smiling big.

Sonic nervously smiled and smiled back. "It's no problem. I was happy to spend the day with you. I haven't had that much since we were kids."

Sonic and Amy walked back home instead of running. It was already late and both hedgehogs were tired. Sonic went to go drop off Amy to make sure she was inside her home safely. While they were walking in silence, Sonic was deep in thought thinking of what happened today. He never realized how fun and calm Amy can be at times. He wasn't so nervous around her like he used to be. Why was he so blind? He finally realized that she can be one of the best of friends you can ever have and she'll be there when you need her most. She's willing to listen and give advice. Probably give and never receive anything. Everything was finally coming to him. Amy was not the person Sonic had visualized. He always thought she would the annoying, loud, young, and dramatic type.

" _Man…why would I think so many bad things about one of my best friends? Sure she was a pain back then but that was then. Right now is now and that's where I should be focusing on."_ Sonic thought to himself. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize they had arrived at Amy's home.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Sooonic?" She asked again, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Sonic came back to reality looking around him.

"We're home silly. Were you thinking?" Amy asked.

"Uh. Y-Yeah." Sonic replied.

"Well, again, thank you Sonic. Today was fun. I hope we can do that again sometime. I have to go now." Amy exclaimed, opening her house. She looked back and walked towards Sonic giving a small kiss on his cheek. She smiled and walked inside, locking her door. Sonic stood there in complete silence and manage to only say a few words.

"N-No problem…" Sonic whispered, softly touching his cheek where Amy kissed him. He dashed back to his house and looked at the time.

"It's not that late. I'll go over to Tails' workshop and talk to him." Sonic spoke out loud, making his way towards Tails' workshop. Once he arrived, he opened the door without knocking and to his surprise, he found Tails watching TV with Silver in his living room.

"Hey guys!" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic!" Silver greeted back.

"Hey Sonic…" Tails plainly greeted.

"What happened to him?" Sonic asked, sitting on the couch next to Tails.

"He's upset that he couldn't build anything once again today and he has to wait like 5 more days." Silver replied shrugging.

"That's right. The dare." Sonic remembered.

"Speaking of dares…did you do yours?" Tails asked, looking at Sonic.

"I did." Sonic replied.

"What!? No way! Tell us everything!" Silver and Tails exclaimed in sync. Sonic laughed and nodded. He told them about he asked Amy out and what they did today. Silver smiled and Tails clapped in joy. They were both super happy for him.

"I can't believe you actually did it." Tails remarked.

"I had to."

"But when are you going to tell her this relationship started off as a dare?" Silver asked, worriedly.

"I won't…I won't tell her." Sonic replied.

"You're going to have to at some point. If you don't tell her, the guilt is going to eat you alive. I suggest you tell her on the third day of the dare. That's where you have the choice to break up with her or stay with her." Tails sighed.

"I can't do that. It'll break her heart. I don't want to break it again like the other times I did. Please help me out." Sonic begged.

"Sorry Sonic. Honesty is the best policy. If Amy really loves you, she'd forgive you and understand that guys play games like these all the times." Silver spoke, trying to cheer him up.

"Alright…I'll tell her on the third day. Tomorrow will be the second so I have time to think this out. I have to go now. Bye." Sonic left disappointed. He didn't want to tell Amy the truth. She was so happy. But he hated to admit that they were both right. The guilt will eat him alive and he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He decided that he will tell her.

"I'll try to make it sound as nice as I can…"

 _The next day_

Amy woke up very early in the morning just like she always does to do her daily walk around the park. She wore black leggings, white running shoes, and a white tank top. She liked wearing simple outfits since she was never a big fan of fancy outfits. She started her walk and also started thinking about Sonic.

"That hedgehog always manages to put a smile on my face. But yesterday was more than a smile. Everything was so unexpected. Just when did all of a sudden he asked me out? If he asked me out, does that mean he loves me?" Amy asked herself. She sighed not knowing answers to questions she should have asked. But right now, maybe it was still early in the relationship to ask these kind of questions. But part of her was dying to find out the answers to her questions. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings because all of a sudden she tripped on a small hole and landed on her knees. Luckily she had fast reflexes to put her hands on the floor so she wouldn't have fallen on her face.

"Ow…that hurt." Amy mumbled, getting up and dusting off her knees. She tried walking but she limped a little. She sighed in relief because the last she would want is a broken ankle or something. She started walking at a slower pace which made her sigh. She was glad Sonic wasn't around to see her fall or limp like the way she's doing right now.

"Hey Ames!" A voice greeted her from behind. Amy gasped and kicked the person behind her. She didn't see where she punched the unexpected voice but that didn't matter. When Amy turned around, she gasped and kneeled down next to Sonic.

"Sonic! Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't recognize your voice. Did I hurt you really bad?" Amy asked, worriedly.

"N-N-Not at all…I-I'm doing great. I'm just like this because I felt like it…" Sonic painfully replied.

"Are you sure? Let me help you up." Amy offered, lifting Sonic up.

"You kick very hard…how come you don't use it in battle?" Sonic asked.

"I do. You just never noticed. I'm normally with Blaze and Silver in battle. You're with Shadow and Knuckles." Amy replied.

"That's right…" Sonic exclaimed. He looked down to Amy's knees and wondered why her leggings were dirty. He looked up at her and noticed that she was looking down as well.

"What happened to your leggings?" Sonic asked.

"I tripped and fell." Amy replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"You alright?" Sonic asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just me being clumsy as usual. So what brings you around here?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Just wanted to see if you wanted to do something today."

"Oh! You want to bake?" Amy asked, excitedly.

"Uh…I don't know how to bake…"

"I'll teach you! Come on!" Amy happily spoke, taking his hand and running off towards her house. Sonic noticed Amy limping a bit and stopped her.

"You're limping. You sure you want to be running with your leg like that?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry! It doesn't hurt. Let's go!"

When they both arrived at Amy's house, they both walked into the kitchen and Amy started taking out the needed ingredients for the options she had in mind. Sonic just watched taking out all the ingredients she had in her kitchen with an amazed look.

"Okay, I have 3 options for you. One, a chocolate fudge cake. Two, vanilla cupcakes. And three, strawberry shortcake."

"Hm…I like chocolate so why not the first one?" Sonic suggested.

"Fine by me! Now, let's mix the ingredients. Come on, I'll teach you how to make a cake."

 **A/N: I'm not the cooking expert at my house. My younger sister is so don't judge on my baking knowledge.**

"First you have to crack 2 eggs. Then, one table spoon of sugar, A half cup of milk, and add a bar of chocolate. Don't forget the butter and flour." Amy remarked. Sonic tried doing everything that Amy told him to do and it was not coming out good.

"Sonic! Some of the egg shell is in the batter." Amy pointed out.

"Okay okay I'll take it out. Now what?" Sonic asked.

"Mix it until it looks like a liquid." Amy responded.

Sonic nodded and did as told. In his opinion, baking wasn't so bad. But if you're an expert like Amy, it's fun and easy. Once he saw the batter turn into a liquid substance, he gave the bowl to Amy and saw how she poured the batter on a baking pan shaped like a heart. Once she poured the batter, she set the oven at 350 degrees and put the batter inside the oven.

"Give it like 30 minutes and it should be good." Amy spoke, sitting down.

"Now what?" Sonic asked.

"We wait."

"Ughhh." Sonic groaned.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I hate waiting. Let's do something." Sonic suggested.

"Like?"

"Like this!" Sonic yelled, taking an egg and cracking it on Amy's head.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy yelled, taking the bag of flour and pouring it all over him.

"I can't believe you just did that." Sonic remarked in disbelief.

"You started it." Amy muttered.

"Well then," Sonic exclaimed taking a gallon of milk and pouring it all over Amy.

"Soooonic!" Amy cried. Sonic started laughing and fell to the floor.

"It's not funny…" Amy huffed, trying not to laugh.

"I can see it on your face! You want to laugh!" Sonic laughed.

"You are impossible Sonic." Amy sighed. In the end, she gave up and started laughing. 30 minutes later both Sonic and Amy were worn out covered in food.

"You're cleaning this up." Amy remarked.

"Aw whaaaaaaat?" Sonic whined.

 _Ding!_

"Oh! The cake is ready." Amy carefully took out the cake from the oven and set the cake on the table to cool down. Amy offered to help Sonic clean up and with the help of Amy, they both managed to clean everything up. Sonic took out 2 plates and a knife and sliced to pieces of cake. Later they both sat down and took a bite of the cake.

"Mmmm this is delicious! The fudge makes everything better!" Sonic exclaimed, eating the cake. Amy smiled and took her time to eat the cake. The rest of the day Amy and Sonic spent the whole day watching horror movies in Amy's living room. Sonic didn't notice that Amy had fallen asleep on his chest and that she was peacefully sleeping. Sonic turned off the TV and decided that he would stay for the night but leave early in the morning.

"I don't want to tell you Amy…but I have to. But one thing for sure is that I love you and I never meant to hurt you this way…" Sonic whispered, looking down at her.

 **A/N: See ya next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyyyys! Sorry for the sudden absence…School has really gotten me busy and I never have the time to update until now. I missed writing but now I'm back again to update. Here's the final chapter for this story. Or will it be the last? Dunno. Enjoy!**

Sonic woke up very early the next morning. He wanted to leave so he can prepare for what he was going to tell Amy today. As much as he didn't want to tell her, he knew it was the right thing to do. He carefully slipped himself off of Amy and set her in a comfortable position on the couch. Once she looked comfortable enough for him to leave, he looked around her house for a pen and paper. As soon as he found a pen and pencil, he quickly wrote on the paper, leaving a message. He read the letter over and over again until he was convinced it was perfect. He set it down on the coffee table and quietly exited her house running towards Tails' workshop where he would meet up with the guys. He saw the workshop and casually walked inside without knocking. As he assumed, all the guys were sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted, making his way towards the couch.

"Hey Sonic!" Everyone replied in sync.

"Alright guys…I need advice." Sonic nervously spoke.

"Uh oh. What did you do?" Knuckles asked.

"N-Nothing. It's about the dare."

"No way! You actually did it?!" Knuckles yelled in shock. Shadow was just as surprised as Knuckles but didn't say anything. Sonic nervously nodded and looked down in embarrassment ashamed of his red cheeks. Knuckles laughed making Sonic even more embarrassed. Finally the laughing stopped when Silver punched Knuckles on his arm. Tails rolled his eyes and made his way next to Sonic.

"Ignore him. At least you had the guts to ask her out unlike _someone_." Tails referred, looking at Knuckles.

"Today I have to confess to Amy about our relationship…"

"Oh…I forgot about that…" Silver muttered.

"I don't know what to do. I want to tell her in the nicest way as possible. I don't want to hurt her."

"Okay. Obviously she'll get hurt but we understand you don't want to hurt her in that kind of way. Just be honest and hope for the best." Knuckles advised.

"Eh…no." Sonic shook his head.

Shadow sighed and got up. He faced Sonic and looked at him straight in the eye. Sonic awkwardly shifted his feet not comfortable of Shadow's presence.

"Look, Do you love her?" Shadow asked.

Sonic was surprised at the sudden question and wasn't sure how to respond. He put his right hand on his chest and thought back to the good times he had with Amy. He loved how she was into so many things he was such as running and the love of nature. He also loved her personality. So friendly, kind, honest, unique, funny, childish, and so much more. Maybe…just maybe he had always loved her but he never understood it. Somehow, it was hidden somewhere deep within him and until now his true love for Amy had been released. After a while of thinking, he finally found the answer that was always with him.

"I do." Sonic firmly replied.

"Then my work here is done." Shadow exclaimed, sitting down.

"Okay. I know what I'm going to do. See ya guys!" Sonic dashed away, leaving the workshop.

"He better pull it off…" Everyone muttered.

 _With Amy_

Amy woke up a couple hours later after Sonic left when she didn't feel him near her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes looking round her surroundings. She was upset when she figured he left without telling her goodbye but she found a note on her coffee table that was from Sonic. She took the letter and read it slowly.

 _Morning sleepy head! I had to leave early for certain reasons but I just wanted to let you know that I have something very important to tell you and I want you to meet me at the park at 6:30 alright? No need to wear anything fancy. Just wear whatever you'd like to wear. See ya soon! – S.T.H_

Amy set the note down and frowned at the note. What did he want to tell her? Why couldn't he just have told her yesterday? Why at the park? Is it something good he wanted to tell her or bad? So many questions swarmed around her head that she started feeling nervous. She looked at her clock and she had 7 hours to do something before she would meet up with Sonic. She didn't want to be alone so she decided to call the girls over for a serious girl talk that Amy desperately needed. She got up and went upstairs into her room to get dressed into something she would wear to meet up with Sonic. She opened her closet and found her favorite black layered lace top with a pair of white jeans and a pair of black braided strappy sandals. She put on a charm bracelet that Cream had given her for her birthday last year and walked to her mirror to make sure she looked fine. She went downstairs when her doorbell rang and ran downstairs to greet her friends.

"Hey Amy!" Everyone greeted.

"Hey girls. I'm so glad you guys could make it. I have so much to tell you." Amy sighed, letting everyone in.

"Sure. We're here to help." Rouge exclaimed, sitting on the couch.

"Okay," Amy said nervously. She sat down on the couch and looked at everyone. "Sonic and I are going out…"

"WHAAAAT!?" Everyone yelled in sync.

"Yup. This is our third day but Sonic wrote me a note saying he has to tell me something important and I'm really nervous that I have to meet up with him at 6:30 today…"

"Uh oh. You have to meet up with him? That's never good." Blaze muttered.

"He could have just told you right?" Cream asked.

"That's exactly my point. Why couldn't he have told me when we hung out yesterday? Instead, he tells me today." Amy replied, confused.

"Something fishy is going on here. How did Sonic ask you out?" Rouge asked, rubbing her chin.

"He just randomly asked me out. He said he was taking a run until he saw my house and decided to stop by. After that, I was going to close the door and he stopped me and that's when he asked me out." Amy explained.

"Hmm…that is certainly not the way to ask a girl out. I believe this relationship is fake." Rouge pointed out.

"W-What? Why would you say that?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I don't want to be mean or anything but think about it. Someone just randomly asking you out isn't normal. Did he ever tell you why he asked you out?" Rouge asked.

"Well, no but maybe that's why he wants to meet up with me today." Amy replied.

"Sonic can be like the ocean." Blaze pointed out.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Amy asked.

"He's a boy full of mysteries. Just like the ocean…we don't know what mysteries are under the ocean but we only know so little that it isn't enough. Sure he sparkles and glimmers on the outside but deep down, it's dark, cold, dangerous…who knows." Blaze ended. The girls looked at Blaze silently not knowing what to say. Soon they all clapped.

"So poetic… so beautiful!" Rouge cried, wiping fake tears.

"So deep." Cream remarked, clapping.

"Blaze that was amazing! You should write poems!" Amy suggested.

"Oh that's nothing. I'm just pretty good at these things…" Blaze shrugged.

"Sonic is like the ocean though. Not to mention that he's blue." Amy chuckled. The girls laughed and rolled their eyes at Amy.

"Amy, I believe you have nothing to worry about with Sonic. You're just going to have to wait until you meet up with Sonic. Whatever it is, let's just hope he didn't mean to do it." Cream advised, hugging Amy.

"Thanks Cream. I guess you're right." Amy smiled, hugging back.

The rest of the day the girls spent their time hanging out at Amy's house playing board games, watching movies, and writing poems that Blaze wanted to do. They were all having so much fun that they didn't notice the time and Amy was already 5 minutes late. Once Amy did notice the clock, she gasped and slipped on her sandals and put on her coat. Her friends had already left by then and Amy dashed her way towards the park.

"I guess I'm the late one now." Amy remarked, sighing. Sonic was sitting on a bench looking off into the distance waiting for her. She managed to stop and walked towards him, controlling her heavy breathing. Sonic looked up to her and smiled. He got up and hugged Amy which she hugged back.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't notice the time." Amy apologized.

"That's alright. I'm glad you came…" Sonic exclaimed.

"So…what did you want to talk about…?" Amy asked, hiding her nervousness.

"Well. You see…" Sonic trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't hate me?" Sonic asked.

"Depends. But sure. What is it?" Amy asked.

" _Okay…here goes nothing." Sonic thought._

"This relationship all started off as a dare."

Amy stood in complete silence looking at Sonic blankly with no emotion showing. Sonic looked down not wanting to see her eyes. Before he knew it, he saw a tear splash on the ground. He looked up and Amy had tears in her eyes. The sight of her crying killed him.

"W-What?" Amy asked, her voice cracking.

"This relationship was originally a dare by the boys…" Sonic replied.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to do it?" Amy replied.

"Well…the boys threatened to hurt me…"

"So you would rather break someone's heart than for some friends to hurt you when you can defend yourself like the hero you are? You're no hero…you're a jerk!" Amy yelled, wiping her tears away.

"N-N-No! Let me explain!" Sonic begged, trying to take hold of Amy's hand.

"Don't touch me. Don't get near me. Don't talk to me. Don't even bother to befriend me again. I hate you Sonic." Amy angrily remarked, running away. The hurtful words Amy had yelled at him broke his heart and himself all together. He knew this wasn't going to turn out well but it was better than for Amy to live a lie. Sonic knew he wasn't going to leave things like this between Amy.

"This w-won't end like this…I'll give her some time to think but after that, I'm talking to her again." Sonic muttered, dashing away.

 _3 hours later with Amy_

After Amy ran away back to her house, she went to the top of her roof to see the stars. She laid all by herself thinking of what Sonic told her. Luckily the night sky was so clear that every star was visible all twinkling down on Amy. She still couldn't stop crying for her heart was shattered. She felt bad for what she had told Sonic as well. She really didn't mean what she said but she was just so mad that she needed to yell something out. She knew she messed things up with Sonic and it really wasn't his fault. She should have expected this. Boys play games like that because boys do that. She did appreciate his honesty but she wished he didn't have to say it to her so soon. What was she going to do now? For once she was actually super happy. But, all of that is gone now.

"I'm sorry Sonic…I d-d-didn't mean what I said…" Amy whispered, whipping her tears.

"I know you didn't mean what you said…" A voice replied.

Amy gasped and sat up. She was surprised at whom she saw. Never would have she thought he would be the first person she'd want to see right now. She simply looked at him not saying anything. Sonic sighed and sat next to her. He avoided eye contact with Amy looked up into the sky.

"Look Ames…let me explain everything alright?" Sonic asked. He heard a soft hum from Amy which meant she was alright with it. He took a deep breath.

"Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow and I were all playing truth or dare and well, the bottle landed on me and I chose dare not really knowing what to expect. I knew it had something to do with you but never would I have thought I'd have to ask you out and stay together for 3 days. The point is…before the game, we made rules where if you pick dare you have to do it. If not, you get punishment and I really didn't want that so I chose to ask you out. But you know what was weird? I wasn't scared of asking you out. I was actually quite excited and happy. As the first two days went by, I started realizing how amazing you were. I saw a different side of you that I had never seen before. After our second day of being together, I realized the third day was soon coming up and that's where I had the choice to either break up with you or stay together with you. I wasn't sure what to do so I asked the guys for advice and thanks to Shadow, he helped me realize how much I had always loved you. It was somehow locked somewhere deep within me and it unlocked when we spent our days together. I really didn't want to hurt you Amy. I'm not that cruel and you should know that.

I honestly didn't want to tell you it was a dare but Silver told me that if I kept it as a secret, the guilt would eat me alive and I really didn't want that. I knew you were going to react like that and I understand but you know what? To sum all of this…I really love you Amy and I actually want to give us a real shot at this relationship thing. I actually liked hanging out with you. I understand if you still hate me but as long as you got to hear my story, it gives me hope. So, I'll be leaving now." Sonic finished, starting to get up.

"W-W-Wait…I guess I overreacted…I can't blame you either. I guess I'm sorry as well. It's just that when were kids, you broke my heart so many times and I guess my love for you was so strong that I didn't get as mad as I do now and all the mean words I said to you today were all the times you ditched me or lied to me. But I don't hate you Sonic. You were one of my best friends since kids and I can't afford to lose someone like you. Will you forgive me?" Amy asked.

"Not if you forgive me first." Sonic replied.

"Alright. I forgive you."

"I do as well."

"So, you really want to give us another shot? But for real this time…?" Amy nervously asked.

"Of course I do. Why Do you think I came back for you?" Sonic asked. Amy shrugged and smiled.

"You are amazing Sonic. Out of all the girls out in the world…you chose me."

"Fate knew all along you and I were meant to be together," Sonic replied wrapping his arm around Amy. Amy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder and Sonic softly laid his head on Amy's. Both hedgehogs looked up into the sky admiring the beauty of the stars.

"Funny how a 3 day dare would make us go through all of this huh?" Amy asked.

"You got that right." Sonic replied.

 **A/N: *Cries* Stuff like this doesn't happen very often huh? I wish it did. I hope you enjoyed this 3-shot! I will try to update H.S Love tomorrow! See ya!**


End file.
